This proposal requests renewal of support for a postdoctoral training Program in Cancer Biology, now in its 25th year, at the Salk Institute Cancer Center. The Cancer Center, which occupies 60,000 sq. ft. of laboratory space, includes 27 faculty members, 17 of whom are training faculty for this postdoctoral training program. The training faculty have been selected on the basis of the cancer relevance of their research Program, combined with a strong commitment to mentoring young scientists. The administration of this training program, which has been recently reorganized, is supervised by the Program Director, Dr. Geoff Wahl, an internationally recognized cancer biologist and the current President of the AACR. [unreadable] [unreadable] This postdoctoral training program is designed to provide rigorous training for young scientists interested in a career in cancer research, in an environment that emphasizes cutting edge research and multiple collaborative research projects among the Cancer Center laboratories. During the past 25 years of funding, more than 90 postdoctoral fellows have been supported by this training grant. These past trainees have a strong record of publications both during and following their training, and many have gone onto independent positions in both academia and industry. This current application introduces three specific components to the training program: (a) a Cancer Biology course, to be taught every spring by training faculty; (b) a monthly Cancer Center Journal Club and (c) a one-day Cancer Research Symposium to be held annually at the Salk. Participation in all three events will be required for postdoctoral fellows supported by this training program. We are requesting support for six training slots, which will provide an optimal size for close interactions between trainees and Program faculty. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]